There are Two Kinds of People
by pazaway-tiger
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and the suspect is one of their own.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer— I don't own the characters in CSI… but if I did… this wouldn't even be considered as a fanfic and my life would completely rock.

THERE ARE TWO KINDS OF PEOPLE…

Intro to the story

_"The sun was rising beyond the horizon of the desert. Light crept into every shadow and bore its secrets."_

The sun wasn't up yet as a family got in their car ready to leave Las Vegas. They decided that their vacation was done and the need to return to everyday life was apparent. One child had a problem cramming his huge stuffed parrot that he won in the trunk of their car. This was all handled with and they left— leaving their empty hotel room behind. It took only a few minutes until they arrived at the outskirts of Vegas where there's only ground and sky.

"Daddy, what's that?" the youngest child asked as he pointed out the window.

"What's what, Joey?" the father looked at where his son was pointing. "Oh my god."

XXX

"What do you make of it?" Brass asked as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"I can't say.", replied Grissom. He stood a fair distance away from the corpse— careful not to disturb anything that might be evidence. There were the sounds of cameras flashing in the background.

"Looks like he was part of a ritual,", said Warrick as he lowered his camera. "or a cult." He looked at the corpse— it was bound into a tight ball. His neck was tied together with his legs that kept his head between them, his arms were bound tightly behind his back. The body lay within a crimson circle that was drawn on the desert ground. At the center of the circle was a crimson star with a little hook drawn at the center.

Grissom knelt by the circle and took a little swab of the red substance and applied some chemical to the swab, slowly it turned to a shade of red. "It's blood."

"I'll make a guess that it's the victim's." Warrick mused.

Grissom moved closer to the corpse and noticed the deep cuts all over his body, "He was moved here. This isn't the crime scene, with all these cuts and no other evidence of blood in the area."

"Just the dumpsite?" Brass joked.

"I found some footprints that may belong to the suspect.", yelled Warrick as he took photos of the disturbed ground. "Looks like he was in a hurry.", he followed the prints to the side of the road. "And off the ground he goes.", he said as he looked down the road.

"Hello." Grissom murmured as something caught his eye. He looked carefully at the victim's shirt collar and slowly he removed it and examined the small black object. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Warrick approached Grissom and looked at what he placed in a plastic container. "What have you got there?"

"Another victim."

XXX

He sat there, waiting. He thumped his fingers on the desk as his eyes were glued to the clock. Slowly he sunk to his seat and stared at the white ceiling and groaned. He sat himself up again as he looked at the folders that lay on the desk. One particular folder had his name on it. In this folder was his future in Las Vegas. He played with his fingers as he thumped them against a table creating a rhythmic beat it wasn't long until it was followed by light beat-boxing. He suddenly stopped as someone walked in the room. Courteously he stood up and greeted whoever walked in the office.

"Reiji Zephyr?" Catherine Willows asked him.

"Yes, that is I." He affirmed as he gave a bow simply for his amusement.

"Take a seat.", said Catherine, she walked over to the other side of the desk and sat herself down.

Reiji sat back down on the chair, trying to show his best for a job that he would surely be a shoe in. Catherine introduced herself to Reiji as the supervisor of the Days.

"D-days!" Reiji almost shouted as he was taken aback. He drew back on his behavior and calmed himself down. "I'm really sorry Ms. Willows. But… the thing is, I can't be in the day shift. It messes up my schedule. I was in the graveyard shift back in LA so I don't think I can handle a shift switch." He said with much better composure as before.

"Alright." Said Catherine as she opened the folder on her desk. "Don't worry so much, you still don't have the job at this point."

Reiji felt his cheeks turn hot at this remark. "Yeah. You're right, I should wait until the end of this session before I say such things."

"You're so sure that you'll get this job, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. You still haven't looked in my file folder." Reiji gave her a grin.

Catherine looked at the folder's contents. "Wow." She looked up at Reiji and raised a brow, "It looks like you are good— a Level 3 CSI in Los Angeles and a letter of recognition from the head supervisor."

Reiji smiled wider, "Ranks don't really mean anything to me. As long as I'm in forensics I'll live."

"Ok. What brings you here in Vegas?"

"I was raised here but I studied in LA. Gave a few years of service back there and continue on with the rest of my career here. Vegas was the…" droned Reiji as he thought of words to say. "I got interested in forensics here in Vegas."

"How, actually?"

"Er… long story. To make it all short my, dad taught me everything I needed to know to work in CSI as far as I could remember. Just for the record… I also studied under Gil Grissom and I heard that he worked here."

"Another one of Grissom's students."

Reiji sighed in relief. It wasn't because Grissom was really there but the acknowledgement that someone else was here besides him that studied under the same mentor.

Catherine sighed, "I like what it says here…"

Reiji turned to the window. Someone walked down the hallway that made his heart jump. He wasn't sure if it was her but somehow something was telling him that it was.

"Welcome to Las Vegas.", said Catherine.

"You mean I got the job!" Reiji exclaimed as he turned away from the window. "Wait… day or night?"

"You asked for night. So night it is… shifts don't really matter here, just keep alert."

Reiji chuckled, "You don't know how long I've waited to come back home, Ms. Willows.", he leaned back on the chair and looked out on the office window, wondering if she'll pass by again.

XXX

"The landlord was getting pissed off at the guy not paying his rent.", said a homicide detective as he led Nick and Greg to the apartment room. "Today was the final day of the deadline of the rent so he practically broke the door down just to get to the guy.", the detective opened the door and let the two CSI's in. "What he saw didn't exactly please him."

"Where's the body?" Nick asked as he surveyed the room. There was a pool of crimson blood at the center of the room. Blood spatter were mostly on the east corner of the room. There were glass casings on two sides of the wall— terrariums… all were shattered. He took some photos of the crime scene then moved his attention to the pool of blood. "This tells me that the body was dragged out of the room."

"Nick…" Greg's voice quivered, "what would you say if these terrariums contained bugs?" he asked.

"I wouldn't really mind." Nick still kept his attention to the various blood spatters on the walls.

"How about really poisonous bugs?"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(A/n) This is my first ever attempt on making a CSI fanfic. Just to tell whoever's reading this that it took time on formulating an autopsy on a body that really wasn't there and creating a crime scene out of thin air. This story goes in much deeper than it is… there are two cases actually, the other one would appear much later on. So… I accept flames… but I would prefer normal appreciative reviews.

Just another note… I have no plans on continuing this if I don't have any reviews. I know that this is just an intro but I'd like to get reviews just to see if someone is interested to read on.

Dedicated to my social studies teacher who helped me along the difficult autopsy and crime scene. Not forgetting my biology teacher of course about helping me with human anatomy.

I salute the ever hardworking writers of CSI and their cool cast. I never knew how hard it was to even start a crime scene…

— pazaway-tiger


	2. Black buttons

Chapter I

Black Buttons

Nick furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?" he asked as he walked to Greg.

Greg pointed to the white label below a terrarium, "Latrodectus indistinctus. Button spider. Griss told me that it has a powerful neurotoxin. I wonder if it's still here." He said as he took a picture of the label.

Nick watched Greg peer inside the terrarium with a flashlight. "You go ahead and look." he told Greg. He walked around the room checking every nook and cranny, he took a picture of the pool of blood before the door, it led to the couch at the far end of the small room. The couch itself was darkish brown, and it was practically torn apart. Foam was puffed up at the tears and was stained with blood. The tears caught his eye, three tears were always parallel to each other and inbetween was approximately a one centimeter gap. At one particular tear he found a black thread, carefully he removed it and placed it in a small evidence bag. He looked at the wall… the blood spatter shows that it hit the wall from the couch up. He noticed a small void between one point to the other, quickly he took a pic of it.

"I can't find it… honestly, I don't even know what it looks like." Greg sighed as he leaned back. His eyes dropped to the floor. "Hey." He muttered, at the wooden floor lay a barely visible shoeprint. "I found a shoeprint." He said to Nick. "Though, I'm not sure if we can lift it in one piece."

Nick walked over to Greg, "We can lift it." He told him.

Moments passed until Nick finally took hold of the equipment used to lift prints like these. He placed it over the print and slowly he activated it. Short bursts of static lifted the dust from the floor and kept it in place. Nick removed the sheet and showed it to Greg, "I told you we can lift it."

"Can you tell me who it belongs to?" Greg grinned.

"I can't but it can." Answered Nick.

XXX

Happy that he was accepted in his old but new job, he tours himself within the lab. He has been in this lab for hundreds of times when he was little, but things change. Everything looked different but the air was always the same… one place always caught his eye when he was little and he wondered if it was still there. He walked down the halls that were lighted by cold white lights, past the other CSI's checking their faces if he knew anyone.

He had walked for a distance and stopped in front of a door. He scratched his head in thought, trying to remember if this was the room that he loved to stay in and stare at the bottled specimens all day. He turned the knob and stepped inside, his guess was right, the room was dimly lit and it took time for his eyes to focus. It was a maze of shelves, skillfully he maneuvered past the shelves and noticed someone sitting by the table at the far corner of the room.

"I didn't know that this is now an office…" said Reiji. He squinted his eyes to get a better view of his face he laughed in surprise. "Hey, it's teach!" he laughed. "Can you still remember me, Grissom?"

"Reiji Zephyr." Grissom said, still keeping his eyes locked on to a small bottle at the center of his desk.

Reiji chuckled softly and rested his palms on the desk, "How'd you guess?"

"I know…" replied Grissom. "You were the only one of my students who talk with such enthusiasm like yours."

Reiji sighed, "Some people say it's annoying. But me's me. What are you watching?"

Grissom looked up at him and wiped his glasses clean, "A black button spider." Answered Grissom. "I found it on our victims collar. Black buttons are only native to South Africa…"

"And you're wondering how it got to Vegas?" Reiji mused as he leaned over to look at the small bottle, "It's dead."

"And dry," Continued Grissom "its fluids are all gone."

"Cooked under the sun?" asked Reiji. "You think it bit the vic? Just asking… I haven't even seen the body yet. So… I'm just asking."

"You know what? Why don't you go to the morgue for me and see. The coroner will brief you."

"I don't know where the morgue is…"

Grissom told Reiji the location of the morgue… as soon as Reiji left Grissom returned to the dead arachnid on his table.

Reiji walked out of the office with a grin plastered on his face. Quickly he strode down the hall and headed to the morgue, he passed someone. He stopped abruptly and looked back, she looked familiar to him. The urge to follow her was strong that he gave in, he followed her like a shadow… far has he traveled till he found out that it wasn't her. He sighed deeply and turned around to head back to morgue. Embarrassed at himself for following the wrong woman. He lifted his eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Couldn't believe that he himself was lost.

XXX

Nick handed Greg the sheet that contained the shoeprint, then he in turn examined the two dozen glass cases, in which all were shattered. "Careful where you step, Greg. There might be a bug underneath."

"I will" replied Greg.

Nick saw one of the cases, specifically the one at the most center, had traces of blood residue at its edges. Carefully he took a swab and placed it in a container.

"I bet the murder weapon was some kind of claws… you know… like Wolverine."

"Wolverine?"

"The guy form X-men with the titanium claws."

Nick didn't bother to answer. But he speculated the same thing.

"Never mind I said that…" said Greg quickly. "You know what I think? The vic steps in the room… the suspect may have waited inside or he knew the vic since there was no sign of forced entry. He attacks the vic, vic panics and tries to run away to the couch. He gets attacked there, tries to escape, and somehow he dies in the center of the room and gets dragged away to somewhere we don't know…"

"We don't know yet." Corrected Nick. "But why break all the cases? With all this blood there are no footprints but the one we lifted. No signs of more than two people. There are a lot of disturbances in the room, either shows that the vic gave a fight or it was this way before."

"Neighbors heard nothing… and saw nothing. How about the security cameras in the driveway?"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

(A/n) Reiji is my Original Character that I always use in my fanfics. He plays a major part that the other guys can't have since they don't match the needed personality.

If you manage to see any flaws or happen to know what some chemicals or the tools they used are called… please tell me so I can correct it quickly.

It's so hard to do this… I'm simply a novice when it comes to this… I think it shows…

—pazaway-tiger


	3. Autopsy

Chapter 2

Autopsy

Warrick noticed a new face in the hallway, wondering whether it was a visitor or the new guy that Grissom told him about, he approached the new guy with open arms. 'Hey there.' He said.

Reiji turned around with a confused and annoyed look on his face. 'Yoz…' he muttered. 'I…' he hated admitting to something when he was the main fault. 'I'm kinda lost. I was heading to the morgue when something caught my eye… then I found myself here… lost.'

'Ah…' sighed Warrick. 'Then you must be the new guy. Welcome to the lab, name's Warrick Brown, and who might you be?'

'R… er… I'm Zephyr…' Reiji mumbled still in a sour mood as he sifted his fingers through his hair. 'Do you know where the morgue could be, Warrick?'

'I was headed there myself, why don't you come along.' They began to walk, Reiji trailed behind but followed, not wanting to get lost anymore. 'Why are you headed there anyway?'

'Grissom assigned me… well not "assigned" actually. He asked me to check the body for him. You're assigned to the same case, right?'

'You didn't really mention what body you're going to look at.' Warrick said.

'Oh, sorry… it was the body with the button spider.'

'Then we're dealing with the same case then. While we're headed there, why don't I brief you?' asked Warrick, Reiji simply nodded. 'A body was found out in the desert, if you asked me it looked like a cult had something to do with it. I'll show you the pictures later. We lifted a few footprints from the desert ground, we can't actually verify if the footprints were there since or if they're fresh. But one thing's down, the body was clearly moved.'

'I'll just look at the pictures later…' mumbled Reiji with no gratitude.

XXX

'Here's the tape.' Greg said as he jumped down from the ladder holding a black tape in his hands. 'Oh crap…' he mumbled. 'Don't you move, Nick.' Greg slowly backed away. His hands were held infront of him in a defensive gesture.

Nick furrowed a brow and slowly he raised both his hands in the air in caution. 'What's wrong?' he mouthed to Greg. His heart was pounding franticly in his chest, he could feel something brush against his shoulder.

'Put your hands down, slowly that is.'

Nick did what he was told but he couldn't stop being worried. 'Why?' he whispered. He could imagine the barrel of a gun aimed straight at his head.

'There's a big spider on your shoulder, don't make any sudden moves, cuz' I don't know if it's poisonous or not. Stand still, I'll call Gris.' Greg took out his cellphone and called Grissom, Nick could see the gigantic spider on his let shoulder, he had to hold in the urge to smack it away.

Seconds seemed like hours as Nick stood completely still, waiting for Greg to finish the call. Greg put down his cellphone and looked at Nick laughingly. 'It's not that venomous, but don't get it on your skin or it'll give you a rash.' Said Greg. 'It's either a wolf spider or a jumping spider, both aren't lethal. Grissom wants to check out the scene later, in case some other bugs are loose.'

Nick gave a sigh of relief as Greg placed the spider in a small plastic container.

A middle-aged man approached them with a curious glint in his eyes, 'So, did you find out yet what happened to Mateo? Or where he could have gone?' he asked them in a Philippine accent.

'Sorry,' said Nick as he brushed dirt off his shoulder, 'we can't give you such information yet.' He noticed a spot of blood on the middle-aged man's shoe, 'Er…you think we can borrow your shoes for a while?'

The man raised a brow and sighed, 'If it helps in finding and knowing what happened to Mateo…' he removed his shoes and handed it to Greg. '…alright. But please try to hasten things up a bit, I promised his father that I would look after him, and I feel guilty right now that I let this happen.'

'We will, Mr. Saclolo, we will.' The old man walked away with only socks covering his feet. Greg looked at the soles and noticed some small shards of glass between the treads. 'The soles look strangely familiar.' Mumbled Greg. He handed the shoes to Nick and took out the lifted print, 'One and the same… and he's the landlord, he has the keys.'

'We still don't have a motive, and a body, maybe the footprint was there days ago.'

'Yeah, well it is just a theory…' said Greg as he placed the shoes in the evidence bag.

XXX

'I found glass shards near the wound in his head. There were several lacerations on his body, defensive wounds on the arms and legs.' The coroner said as he pointed to each wound on the John Doe. He lifted the right arm of the victim and pointed to the palm, 'There were several cuts on the palm, repeatedly stabbed, I could see traces of tattooing on the palm.'

'Mauled by a wild animal?' asked Warrick. 'I didn't exactly find any trace of animal fibers on his clothing.'

'That's what I thought too…' said the coroner. 'Until I found this', he pointed to three stab wounds at his chest. 'Each stab wound is separated exactly by one centimeter. I already took a mould the wound about three centimeters deep. Animals don't stab their prey with claws.' The coroner said as he moved to the neck region, 'Have you ever heard of the Hanover Vampire?'

'The serial killer who suffocated his victims…' said Reiji, '…by biting their necks. So you're saying that this guy died being asphyxiated because he was bitten on the neck?'

'Well, yes. The bite marks aren't of human origin. Don't worry I already took moulds. And I found some oil instead of saliva near the bite marks. I don't know how it got there but, that's why you're here right?'

'I thought you handled that too.' joked Warrick as he took the moulds and oil samples from the coroner.

Before they were about to leave the morgue they were cut off by Sara. 'I found who your John Doe is, by your request.' Said Sara. Reiji was stricken by surprise, his hearted almost jumped to his throat.

_So she is here_, he thought.

'A guy named Mateo Catacutan, a native from the Philippines. He was missing two days ago and a family friend filed the report. Nick and Greg are working on the same thing… you have the body and they have the crime scene.'

XXX

Grissom entered the crime scene with his forensics case in hand. Greg and Nick returned to the lab to analyze the evidence they found. Grissom looked at all the shattered cases, and the black button spider case caught his eye. He now knew where the spider came from, but others are still about. More than a dozen arachnids and insects are set loose and Grissom was up to the task to find them all.

Ssssssssssssssssssssss

Really sorry that this took long. So much stuff and school work is eating up my time. I'm sorry that it is short too. It's hard… honestly… but thanks for the support! The third chapter will take some time to write too… really sorry.


End file.
